GC Camp
by Dez13dreamer
Summary: Helga's life has taken a turn for the better after spending her summer visiting Olga in Seattle, Washington and everyone excluding her best friend wants to know Why? She's not only being nicer but showing everyone the real her without fear and Arnold is happy to see the real Helga he's always known was deeply hidden all along.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story I have read a lot of fics and finally got around to posting one myself. This is an idea I've had for a while now I hope you all like it. I would appreciate any positive feedback to help me with my writing.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Hey Arnold! or anything related to this awesome cartoon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Why Do I Have To Go?

"What do you mean I have to stay with Olga?" Helga whined as she followed her mother downstairs to the kitchen.

"Because Helga your father and I are going on vacation just the two of us. There are many things we have to work out of our marriage. Besides it will give you both time to bond as sisters. Please honey try to make the best of this you just might like Seattle?" Miriam said hoping to ease her daughter's distress while grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Upon finishing AA Miriam decided that fixing her marriage is the next step she needed to stay on her current path of sobriety and off the path of self-destruction.

"But mom I have plans with Phoebe this summer. Can't I just stay with her?" Helga asked hopefully.

"No it's been a year since any of us have seen Olga and she's really looking forward to your visit." Miriam said sternly hoping to end their discussion.

"It's not my fault she hasn't visited all year." Helga shot back annoyed.

"You know that your sister wanted to reevaluate the choices she made in her life after she lost her job as a teacher. She took being fired really hard and believes she's finally ready to reconnect with the family. So your going end of discussion." With that said Miriam went back upstairs to finish packing.

It's not that Helga didn't want to spend time with Olga they actually gotten along quite well since her sister moved to Seattle a year ago. Helga enjoyed their little talks on the phone but that didn't mean she would say it out loud or anything.

Helga made her way upstairs to her room grabbing her phone dialing her best friend's number as she plopped down on her bed staring at the ceiling while it rang.

"Moshi moshi this is Phoebe speaking." Phoebe answered cheerfully.

"Hi Pheebs you wouldn't believe what happened to me this morning." Helga said sighing.

"What is it Helga?" Phoebe asked.

"Miriam and Big Bob are going on vacation together so they can fix their marriage and I get stuck with Oooolga in Seattle." Helga said.

"Oh my Helga that's awful and I was looking forward to spending this summer with you before we start Jr. High ." Phoebe said disappointedly.

"I know… sorry Phoebe I tried to get out of it but Miriam wasn't having it." Helga said.

"Are you still coming to Gerald field for the baseball game tomorrow?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah I'm not leaving till Saturday." Helga said.

"But that's just two days away. We don't get to spend any time together be for you have to go." Phoebe said sadly.

"This really sucks Pheebs. Well I have to go and start packing so I can spend all day with you tomorrow. Um and Phoebe will you see me off at the airport on Saturday?" Helga asked hopefully.

"Of course I will, I'm sure my parents wont mind taking me. But Helga will you tell our friend's that you're leaving for the summer?" Phoebe asked.

"No!" Helga yelled sitting up suddenly.

"Phoebe promise me you won't say a word to anyone. I don't want any of them to know about this. Got it." Helga stated firmly.

"But Helga what about you know… ice cream? Don't you want to say goodbye?" Phoebe asked.

"What about ice cream he won't care and neither will the rest of our class. Promise me Pheebs you won't breath a word of this to anyone." Helga said.

"(sigh) If that is what you want I won't tell anyone." Phoebe said unsure if this was the best course of action but understood why her best friend was hesitant to let their classmates know. Helga has never been an open book when it concerns her home life and too many questions would be asked as to why her parents are going on vacation without her.

"Thanks Phoebe now I better go my stuff won't pack itself you know." Helga said.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow at ten in the morning for the game bye Helga." Phoebe said.

"Yea I'll see you there bye." Helga said as she hung up the phone falling back down on her bed with a thud.

'Summer just started and I'm already miserable. Story of my life.' Helga thought glumly not knowing just how wrong she would be by the end of summer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would just like to start off by saying Thank You to all of you who took the time to read my first story. I appreciate the reviews, follows and favs I got. There will be another A/N: at the end of this story to explain a few things.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Hey Arnold! or anything related to this awesome cartoon.

* * *

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

Friday June 25, 1999

It's ten in the morning and Helga couldn't get to Gerald field fast enough. Between her weird dream and her impending trip she didn't get much sleep last night. All she wanted was to play some ball and forget.

"Hey guys are we going to just stare at each other or play some ball?" Helga said as she approached the gang on the field.

"Hi Helga we were just picking teams." Arnold said letting her know they weren't just standing around.

"Look football head let's just get the show on the road. I've got places to go and people to see. I don't have time to waste." Helga said sounding very irritated.

(Sigh) "Whatever you say Helga." Arnold replied in his usual defeated tone. Arnold didn't know why but he thought today would be different and Helga would be nice for a change. He always believed she was good deep down just had a hard time showing it. For some reason he's been having these thoughts a lot more than usual. Perhaps he was just being a good friend then again he tried to suppress them almost as fast as they came.

"That's right buster whatever I say." Helga said walking past Arnold giving him a nudge with her shoulder for good measure.

"Now let's play ball!" Helga yelled while taking her position as catcher.

The game went on as usual with Eugene getting hit with the ball even when he was not on the field or up to bat. Rhonda complaining about breaking a nail and Curly making crazy battle cry's for no reason. Overall all the kids of Mr. Simmons's former sixth grade class had fun, after playing a little over two hours Harold started complaining he was hungry. It was after noon when they decided to call it quits and everyone went their separate ways for lunch. Phoebe invited Helga to her house for lunch and to spend some time together before Helga had to leave Saturday.

"Tadaima!" (I'm home.) Phoebe yelled in Japanese as she entered her home.

"Mom I invited Helga over for lunch and to visit for a while is that okay?" Phoebe asked as she and Helga walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Heyerdahl was preparing lunch.

"Yes darlin' that's just fine I'll call you when the food's ready okay." Mrs. Heyerdahl said in her southern accent.

"That would be wonderful mother we will be in my room." Phoebe said heading up to her room with Helga.

"We have some time what do you want to do?" Phoebe asked her friend.

"Why don't we talk about starting Jr. High next year." Helga suggested debating whether or not she should mention her dream? If anyone could help her decipher what it could mean it's Phoebe.

"That's a great idea Helga. What do you think it would be like having different class's with all different teacher's?" Phoebe asked.

"I think it would be tiring with all the walking we'll be doing just to get from one class to another." Helga stated dreading the start of the new school year. With all these new experiences that go with going to a new school, Helga's never been one to like change nor did she look forward to it. Little did she know just how much change is coming her way?

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad at least we will have some time in between our classes. It will be fine we will just have to adjust to the new schedule. Speaking of schedule's I hope we have most of our class's together." Phoebe said silently worrying whether or not they will even see much of each other at their new school.

"You and me both Pheebs but don't worry even if we don't have any class's together we can still hang out at lunch and I'm sure we'll see each other between class's." Helga said as if reading her friend's mind trying to convince herself more than Phoebe. Phoebe is her only true friend and Helga wouldn't know what to do if she lost her friendship because they had drifted apart.

Before Phoebe could respond her mother called them down for lunch. They sat at the table eating with Mrs. Heyerdahl and discussing their summer plans.

"Well Helga, Phoebe tells me your going to visit your sister in Seattle for the summer. That sound's like fun." Mrs. Heyerdahl stated.

"Yeah I'm sure I'll have a blast Mrs. Heyerdahl." Helga said a bit sarcastically and not at all happy to be going.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad just give it a chance. You never know you just might like Seattle, right Phoebe." Mrs. Heyerdahl asked her daughter to help her out.

"Mom's right Helga you will have fun I'm sure of it." Phoebe said helping her mom in trying to convince Helga to give it a chance.

"Now you're both sounding like Miriam. She told me the same thing yesterday." Helga said.

"See that's confirmation for you to enjoy your trip." Mrs. Heyerdahl said smiling.

"Okay I can take a hint I'll try to have a good time while I'm there but I'm not making any promise's." Helga said.

Mrs. Heyerdahl taking that as a small victory, after knowing Helga all these years she knows when to push and when to let the subject drop.

"So Helga, Phoebe asked her father and I if it would be alright to see you off at the airport tomorrow. We discussed it and we have no problems with taking her. Do you know what time your flight will be leaving?" Mrs. Heyerdahl asked.

"Yea Bob told me my flight leaves at nine in the morning is that okay?" Helga asked hoping it was.

"Yes that's fine." Mrs. Heyerdahl said not missing the hopeful look that briefly crossed Helga's face nor the look of relief that followed. Mrs. Heyerdahl always knew there was more to her than meets the eye, you just had to be extra observant to catch even just a glimpse of what's hidden underneath.

Once lunch was finished the girl's excused themselves to return to Phoebe's room to continue their discussion.

"What do you want to talk about now?" Phoebe asked.

"Well Pheebs there is something that I wanted to ask you about." Helga said making up her mind to tell her best friend.

"What is it Helga? I'll try to help as much as I can." Phoebe said.

"What do you know about dreams?" Helga asked.

"Well... I read somewhere that God communicates with us through dreams and visions. What was it about?" Phoebe said unsure how her friend would like her answer. She never had known Helga to believe in a higher power.

"God? Pheebs I didn't know you were religious?" Helga asked surprised at Phoebe's answer.

"You never asked and my family's Christian." Phoebe answered unfazed by Helga's surprise.

"I thought most 'smart people' didn't believe in God." Helga said as this newly found information sunk in and the surprise wore off.

"That's not true a lot of 'smart people' believe in God. Did you know our country was founded on Christian beliefs?" Phoebe said.

"Really Pheebs now I think your just making that up." Helga said.

"It's true most student's don't know this because in 1963 the Supreme Court ruled on the separation of church and state to remove prayer from schools." Phoebe said with conviction.

"Really I didn't know that? So can you help me or not." Helga said trying to get back on their original topic.

"Yes, what was it about?" Phoebe asked again.

"It's hard to explain but I'll try. In the dream I think I was in some other country. It was weird there were people all around me like I was in a giant supermarket or something. The people were speaking what I thought was another language? I couldn't understand what they were saying; all I knew for sure was that at some point I realized it was Russian and that I was lost. The store was endless and I was wandering around trying to find a way out. These people kept yelling while shoving jewelry and other things, they were trying to sell me, in my face as I walked past. I was overwhelmed and scared that I was all alone in that chaos. Then I woke up, and when I did I checked my alarm clock it said three thirty in the morning. I could remember everything from my dream as though it really happened. So what do you think?" Helga asked casually hoping Phoebe had an answer for her. She didn't like the feeling of complete helplessness she had after her dream, but still she didn't let it show to her best friend, and reveal how much it affected her.

"That sounds scary Helga. I'm not sure what it could mean but my mom did tell me once that God comes to us in dreams or visions at three in the morning. She called it God's hour. Maybe He is trying to show you something?" Phoebe said trying to be as helpful as possible to her friend.

"What could God possibly be trying to tell me through such a weird dream? That I should learn Russian? No thanks." Helga said sarcastically unconvinced the dream was from God.

"I'm sure He doesn't want you to learn Russian, just… keep the dream in mind it may be revealed to you at some point in the future?" Phoebe said.

"Sure whatever you say Pheebs. Oh and Phoebe this conversation never happened." Helga said knowing her friend wouldn't say anything adding the last part out of habit than anything else.

"Forgetting." Phoebe said automatically.

The rest of the evening went on uneventful with the two friends enjoying each other's company till they would be separated for the rest of the summer. Laughing and talking about plans to spend some much needed time together, the whole week before school started, when Helga returned from Seattle. It was getting late so Helga decided it was time to head home.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you home?" Phoebe asked worried for her friend's safety walking home alone.

"Nah I'll be fine Pheebs don't worry so much. I'm a big girl remember I can take care of myself." Helga said confidently.

"Okay Helga. Call me when you get home so I know you're alright." Phoebe said reluctantly seeing her friend off at the door. Silently praying for her safe journey home.

"You got it Pheebs." Helga said as she made her way down the stoop, waving goodbye as she made her way down the street and out of sight. As Helga made her way home she decided to take a last minute detour to a certain boarding house home of her football headed love. She could see the lights still on in his room as she hid further in the ally next to the fire escape under his window so as to not be seen by passerbies.

"Oh Arnold my love soon we will be separated for the majority of summer. Will you even miss me? Of course not. You wouldn't miss your personal tormentor but rejoice in the fact that you will be free to have fun with friends and family without me ruining it with my insults and fake hatred towards you. I pray someday I could show you the real me and not care of the consequences but I'm afraid that day will never come. I will forever be enslaved by my fears hiding my true self from you and the world. Goodbye my love till at last we meet again." Helga said sighing as Arnold's silhouette shone through the lit window then disappeared into darkness. Helga sadly made her way home with one last look back at the boarding house. As promised Helga called Phoebe to let her know she made it home in one piece, ending the call with a goodnight and a see you in the morning saving their goodbyes for the very last moment.

* * *

Saturday June 26, 1999

"Olga get your keester down here if we don't leave now you'll miss your flight." Big Bob Pataki yelled from downstairs for his youngest daughter to hurry up.

"Criminy it's Helga Bob He-l-ga just keep your pant's on I'm coming sheesh." Helga yelled from her room upstairs wondering if her father will ever get her name right?

"Hey don't sass me little lady." Big Bob said with authority as he started collecting Helga's luggage to put in the car parked out front.

(Knock, Knock) "Helga sweetie we should get going are you ready?" Miriam said as she entered her daughter's room.

"As ready as I'll ever be Miriam." Helga said to her mother grabbing her backpack and making her way out the door.

The drive to the airport was made in an uncomfortable silence with Helga staring out the window watching the scenery pass by. Once they arrived at the airport Helga went through the grueling process of checking in. Now that she was done with all of that all she had to do was wait for her flight to be called for boarding. There was only one problem she had less than fifteen minute's for her flight to leave and Phoebe was nowhere to be seen.

"What if she doesn't make it?" Helga said pacing in front of the terminal unsure if she will be able to say goodbye to her best friend before she leaves.

"Don't worry honey I'm sure she will be here any minute now." Miriam said.

Just then a small Asian girl could be seen running toward them with her parents following close behind. Phoebe stops in front of Helga bending over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry Helga there was an accident on the way here and we had to take a detour. I was afraid we would get here too late." Phoebe said as she finally got her breathing back to normal.

"It's okay Pheebs you're here now that's all I care about." Helga said smiling just as her friend launched herself in a tight embrace.

"I am really going to miss you Helga." Phoebe said still hugging Helga as she started to cry.

"I'll miss you too." Helga said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to come forth not wanting to show any weakness in public. She was a Pataki after all and Pataki's don't show emotions especially in public places.

"Promise me you will keep in touch over the summer." Phoebe said as she released Helga and took a step back wiping the tears from her face.

"I promise I'll write you every week no ifs, ands, or buts." Helga said smiling.

"And I will write to you as well." Phoebe said smiling back.

"Last call for boarding flight number 777 to Seattle go to Gate 7." Came the voice of the flight attendant over the intercom.

"Well that's me I better get going bye everyone." Helga said grabbing her backpack.

"Goodbye sweetie we will be here to pick you up when you return." Miriam said getting teary eyed.

"Bye girl." Big Bob said showing no emotion.

"Goodbye Helga." Mr. and Mrs. Heyerdahl said smiling.

"Goodbye Helga don't forget your promise." Phoebe said smiling as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"I won't Pheebs so keep a look out for my first letter okay." Helga said getting ready to leave.

"Okay." Phoebe said sadly as Helga nodded turning to walk toward the ticket lady.

As she was handed her ticket Helga turned to wave goodbye one last time before boarding the plane. To her surprise they were all still there smiling and waving goodbye back to her even her father was smiling. Helga smiled a rare truly happy smile before making her way onto the plane.

Five and a half hours is a long time to be in a confined space crammed with people you didn't know. Helga couldn't have been more happy to be back on solid ground than now as she disembarked with the rest of the passenger's on flight 777.

"Baby sister over here." Olga yelled over the crowd making her way towards her sister.

"Hi Olga." Helga said as Olga crushed her in a big hug.

"I've missed you baby sister." Olga said happily keeping Helga trapped in her tight embrace.

"Yeah I missed you too but I can't breath." Helga said less enthusiastically trying to pry her sister off to get some much needed air into her lungs and as much space between them as possible.

"Oh sorry Helga. Why don't we get your bags and we can head back to my apartment there's someone I want you to meet." Olga said as she released her sister from her death grip and made their way to baggage claim.

"Okay." Helga said following her sister.

The drive to Olga's apartment was one Helga didn't look forward to. From the moment they left the airport Olga wouldn't stop talking about something or another Helga didn't really care enough to know what the conversation was about she stopped paying attention as soon as her sister started to ramble on. Settling for just starring out the window losing herself in her own thoughts and changing scenery. Unaware of her sister's lack of interest Olga kept talking while concentrating on the road in front of her.

"Were here." Olga announced as she parked and got out of the car waiting at the trunk for Helga to join her.

"Nice place." Helga said looking around the apartment complex. It looked nice not new but whoever owned it took very good care of the property that much could be seen.

"It is let's hurry Janelle is waiting." Olga said helping Helga with her bags as they made their way into the complex and up some stairs.

"Who is Janelle?" Helga asked confused.

"Baby sister weren't you listening in the car? She's my roommate." Olga said getting the key out to her apartment. She opened the door and walked in followed by Helga.

Helga enters the apartment noticing the closet directly across the door. Turning left she enters the living room a wall separates it from the kitchen with an opening on either side behind the couch. There's a sliding door further left that leads to the balcony next to that is the dining table. On the opposite side of the room is a hallway that Helga assumes leads to the bedrooms and bathroom.

"So where do I sleep?" Helga asked.

"The couch doubles as a bed that's where you will sleep don't worry it's more comfortable than it looks." Olga said.

"Great." Helga said as a young woman approaches them from down the hall. She is five foot seven inches tall, thin with tan skin, long black hair to her mid back and burgundy eyes.

"Hey Olga your finally back. Is this your sister?" She says approaching her roommate and guest.

"Yes Janelle this is Helga. Baby sister this is Janelle." Olga said cheerfully.

"Welcome Helga it's a pleasure to meet you." Janelle said stepping forward to give Helga a quick hug.

"Hi so how did you meet Olga?" Helga asked once Janelle released her from the awkward hug.

"We met in church Olga liked my singing. I'm on the praise and worship team at The City Church I'm sure you passed it on the way here it's just a few blocks away." Janelle said smiling at Helga.

"Since when do you go to church Olga?" Helga asked Olga shocked that she didn't know this about her sister.

"I started going a few months after I got fired. I thought I was a failure for getting fired when a coworker and friend recommended the church. She would tell me about God every morning in the teacher's lounge and how he suffered to save me. I was never a religious person Helga but I felt so depressed I thought it couldn't hurt to go and see for myself. I was so glad I did because it saved my life and I am truly thankful for my encounter with God." Olga said as she remembered the events leading to her salvation fondly.

"Okay." Helga said not knowing what else to say.

"Helga why don't you come to church with us tomorrow night it will be fun what do you say?" Janelle asked.

"I don't think so. I rather not." Helga responded quickly.

"Come on baby sister it will be more fun than staying here alone and you can make some friends while you're here. Janelle has an amazing voice, she writes and arranges a lot of the songs we sing." Olga said hoping to persuade her into changing her mind.

"You write?" Helga said raising half her eyebrow her curiosity peaked. She wondered if this Janelle chick was really that good.

"Yes I do. Do you like writing?" Janelle asked realizing Helga seemed interested the moment she asked her question.

"I write a little nothing special. Are you really as good as Olga says?" Helga asked.

"I tell you what why don't you come to church tomorrow and find out." Janelle said smiling.

"Fine but don't think I'll make a habit of going." Helga said unconvinced but will find out for herself tomorrow.

"Wonderful now that it's settled I will start dinner. Helga why don't you start unpacking I cleared out the closet by the front door for you to use while you're here." Olga said before making her way to the kitchen.

"I'll give you a hand." Janelle said following Olga into the kitchen leaving Helga to her task.

They sat down together for dinner and talked. For the most part Helga was enjoying their company and finding that she is starting to like Janelle the more she got to know her. They decided to hang out on the couch and watch some TV before bed. The older girls had already gone to bed and Helga found herself alone on the couch bed trying to fall asleep. Her exhaustion finally catching up to her as she slipped into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: The part about God's hour is true I've had a few dreams at three in the morning, and if you don't believe me Perry Stone does a teaching on this it is very interesting. Don't forget to review. I appreciate the feedback.


End file.
